


Swings

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: Mundane Experiences [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e06, plus swings, this is mainly just fluff, who doesn't love swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Magnus and Alec's second date takes a detour through a park.





	Swings

Alec slows his pace, shortens his stride and tries to make the evening last just a little longer. On impulse he reaches for Magnus’ hand stalling them beside a bench.

“Can we just… sit for a while?” Alec hears himself ask. They’re only a few blocks from Magnus’ loft and Alec knows once they get there the date and this moment will be over.

Magnus tilts his head slightly, his free hand lifting to rest on Alec’s arm and a smile, just the playful side of smug, teases his lips. Alec has a moment to think about darting forward to taste those lips.

“Of course, Alexander.” Warmth spreads through Magnus’ chest at Alec’s request.

When Jace had interrupted their second date, Magnus had declared that he was taking Alec out before the clave had to come and arrest him for killing Alec’s brother and though the date had been borne of frustration, it had blossomed into something entirely unique and surprisingly splendid.

They’d eaten, drawing out their desserts and final drinks until the waiter had begun to hover, clearly ready to close up for the night. Alec had suggested it was a nice evening for a walk and Magnus had agreed, neither ready to say goodnight just yet.

The air is crisp as they sit, Magnus’ shoulder pressed up against Alec’s, the conversation somehow sliding into a lull. Dusk is beginning to settle in and the usual quiet that accompanies it is broken, filled with laughter as Alec notices a group of kids on the playground across the way. They seem to be challenging each other to swing higher and higher before daring each other to jump.

“That looks like fun.” Alec observes, partially to break the hush that has fallen between them, the rest in honest wonder.

“Ah, yes.” Magnus’ hand lies on Alec’s thigh, thumb stroking subconsciously against the fabric there and it sends little shocks of pleasure through Alec’s body. “Swings were my favorite as child. Though, mine was merely made of rope and wood. They’ve built them much sturdier in your day.”

Alec can’t help the frown that etches into his brow as Magnus talks, doesn’t even really notice it until Magnus continues to speak, body shifting subtly towards Alec.

“We discussed this.” Magnus starts, beginning to feel unsure of the way Alec is reacting to him talking about his past. Worried that it may remind Alec that not so long ago he thought that maybe they were too different. “That we both are who we are. That we were-”

“It’s not that.” Alec cuts in, remembering their disaster of a first date. He sighs before turning to face Magnus and admitting. “I’ve never been on the swings.”

Shock spreads across Magnus’ face, he opens his mouth to speak but Alec carries on before he can begin.

“Growing up as a shadowhunter is-” he pauses searching for the right word to explain this “-different.” That’s not it.

“But surely.” Magnus adds, genuine disbelief in his voice.

“I was never really one for breaking the rules, I was always doing what was needed, expected.” The  _nothing for myself_  hangs unspoken between them. “Until recently.”  _Until you_  Alec almost admits but it gets lodged somewhere in his throat. These feelings, this idea that he can have this is all too big and too new.

Then Magnus is shifting, standing, holding out a hand for Alec in a silent gesture and Alec takes it without hesitation.

Alec notices the kids have left, that the park is quiet and empty as they move through the gate. When they reach the swings, Magnus gestures for Alec to sit, before walking around him, their hands clasped together on the chains.

“Do you trust me, Alexander?” Magnus’ breath is a whisper at his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Yes.” It’s such a simple truth given so easily.

“Better hold on.” and then Magnus is pulling the swing slowly backwards, Alec’s feet lifting off the ground, his hands clenched around the chains.

Without warning Alec feels himself falling forward, remembers to lift his legs out in front of himself the way he saw the kids do earlier. As the forward momentum slows he curls his legs beneath him pushing himself just a little higher before the direction changes and he swings backwards. Magnus pushes him forward once more, then, satisfied Alec has grasped the idea, he takes his own swing.

Alec kicks his legs more forcefully as Magnus joins him, feels the air brushing past his face as he rushes forward, higher, higher, before hanging there just for a moment, time itself feeling like it’s halted and then his weight shifts and he’s falling. He feels a lightness building inside of him, a kind of giddy glee bubbling out in laughter as he turns his head to look at Magnus.

That sound. It’s so pure and innocent. Almost like a child’s and it lights something inside of Magnus. He’d called Alec that before, innocent, and he realises he wants all of this, wants to witness Alec see the world for the first time. Wants to show him all the simple wonders, like the freedom of swinging in a playground in the dark.

“Bet I can go higher.” Alec challenges.

“Okay?” Magnus raises an eyebrow, his own laughter ringing out. It’s years since he did this, possibly a decade or two.

“Okay.”


End file.
